


if only for a moment

by chevrefoil



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, uriel shows up briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevrefoil/pseuds/chevrefoil
Summary: raphael ponders his role in the grand scheme of things.grimnir, unfortunately, is also there.





	if only for a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raphael voice: someone come get their kid please

uriel smiles at him in that rather infuriating manner of his.

“he will grow on you,” the other primarch says. “both of you are much more alike than you might think.”

raphael gives him a scoff in reply. the hum of the wind at his fingertips, the large amount of study he’s done and of knowledge he’s taken in — all had taken centuries of practice to learn and master and appreciate despite his predisposed purpose to be the primarch of wind. what could he _possibly_ teach the overly enthusiastic primal that had been so _wonderfully_ placed in his care?

uriel laughs, far too easily. “your face says it all, raphael,” he says lightly, his large wings sprouting in a flurry of light. he stretches them out for a moment before giving raphael a ( much too hard, in his opinion ) clap on the shoulder and taking to the skies. his firm but light voice carries on the wind. “you will never know unless you give him a chance! and tell him alex and i say ‘hello!’, yeah?”

_tell him yourself_ , raphael wants to retort but by the time he opens his mouth to tell him so, uriel is gone. he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

everyone, it seemed, believed his disciple worthy of training under him. all raphael could see was a young and inexperienced god that had an unusual flair for theatrics. he could recite endless soliloquies yet in the same breath drop all pretense of professionalism by stumbling impressively over his words in an outburst of strong emotion.

he sighs, his own wings unfurling from his back. it had been some time since they had been unceremoniously taken by sandalphon, who had now appeared to join the skyfaring crew that had stopped his rampage back then as well. quite an odd beginning for the new supreme primarch but then again, sandalphon had never been in the field of  _ordinary_.

afterwards, lucifer had insisted on them taking worthy primals under their care and tutelage. he insisted it was necessary for the continued safety of the skies. the supreme primarch ( _former_ supreme primarch, he has to remind himself ) had given them clear instruction to teach their charges as much as they could to “prepare for anything”. as he had said it, the slightest hint of sadness had suffused his voice and his blue eyes seemed to be focused elsewhere.

raphael had known, of course, that lucifer still felt immense guilt for sandalphon’s rebellion. his demeanor after had taken a softer ( if that was even possible for such a being like him ) edge. if he had been more aware, more explicit in his feelings, could it have been avoided?

but that had been back then. now, lucifer was gone and the wings of the supreme primarch attached to the back of his counterpart. it had seemed only yesterday that lucifer had deigned to visit him, an understandably timid grimnir trailing behind him, and had implored him to take good care of him.

_he can learn much from you; your knowledge is unparalleled among these skies._

“what did you see that we couldn’t...?” raphael muses. something else had been unspoken in lucifer’s request, something raphael could not figure out. unlike as with sandalphon, the elemental primarchs could not give their wings to any primal that they happened to chance upon. was lucifer taking precautions against some unknown enemy that might attempt to take their life, the same enemy that had killed him? 

raphael frowns. the sky is clear, almost picturesque with its drifting white clouds and inhabited islands dotting the view. deep within he knows such peace will not last. a turning point laid ahead, perhaps one that the singularityand the primarchs would have to confront. 

he could only hope that when the time came, they would be ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love grimnir and raphael and needed more content, so here this is. 
> 
> it’s most likely going to be a two parter, where grimnir will feature more heavily in the next chapter. i like the idea of raphael at first being not too keen on grimnir and his antics but growing to appreciate him in his own sort of way. their personalities are so different it’s fun to think of how it might work out. 
> 
> unedited, probably a bit out of character but thanks for reading anyway!
> 
> also: @ cygames playable grimnir when


End file.
